The Light of Dawn
by salena98
Summary: Kozuku's life was torn aprt when her sister died can Ichigo help save her from new and old enimies alike!
1. Prologue

BLEACH

And

The Light of DAWN

A/N: This is my big sister story to " the black of night" so I hope you enjoy! :)

**Prolodue**

_**Flashback**_

_' "Kozu! R-run...aaugh! coaugh..." The strawberry blonde choked out spilling blood onto the floor. As she was beaten by the unseen force. The smaller red head girl cowered under a smashed couch, watching as the life was torn away from her sister by the monster only she could see. Suddenly a blinding flash apeared followed by a chilling cold and the falling of pink petals. The small girl looked up to see three figures; one a man with black hair, another a male with long silver hair, and the third a small girl with short black hair and a small white sword. Then her vision blurred as the loss of blood took its toll on her, and she let the chilled fingers of sleep cloud her senses. She began to hear muffled voices as if there was a layer of cotton between them and her. " N...we..m...t fol...w ...cal. We...j...t ...a..'t r...s.. it...", then everything faded as she fell unconsious, the same thought replaying over and over again 'its my fault. She woke up to find herself in a hospital bed, bandages covered most of her body. She then looked over to the bed next to her, and to her horror found the bloodied body of her sister. She was hooked up to a few flashing machines. "K-katime?..." She managed to croak out, her throat felt like it had been scraped with a wire brush. And after a few moments her sister opened her clear blue eyes. "H-hey Kozuku." she said weakley, her eyes just bairley staying open. The red headed twin stood up shakily before making her way over to her sister. " I'm so sorry, its my fualt that you're hurt." Her sister shook her head softly, taking ahold of her hand. " I d-don't blame y-you K-koz-zu-ku...aauh... Aaagh!" Then suddenly the machine flat lined, docters raced in as the room filled with pained yells and begging screms from the two twins.'_

_**Flashback End**_

" Ka-katime!" Kozuku yelled waking herself up. _oh no_ It was that dream again the same dream that had plagued her for six years. Six years ago her twin sister Katime Shukitama had been killed, all because of her.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

It has come to my attension that ffnet has been deleting stories AND acounts with MA rated material this is just a warning to all of you so watch out. I don't want ya guys ta get yer acounts eleted just cuz sum stupid kid poked their nose where they KNOW taht they shouldn't. that is all.


	3. info

Hello

I am salena, many of you may be worried that I've quit writing. This however is not the case. In fact what has been happening is that I've been dealing with some serious emotional issue's and I didn't want it to reflect into my work. I will have you know that because of you reviews and faves for my stories I will be updating all my stories with a new chapter and possibly some new ones,on the same day. It will be on Nov. 28th Wednesday. The reason why it is so far away is because IO do not have internet so

I can only update at certain times. Thank you for your support. Also I donot like where it was going so I will be pulling the plug on the Story 'cracking the mirrors' though if any of you would like me to update that one, pm me before Nov. 18th

, thank you.

- 3 S98


	4. the day i died

A/n: This is my first fanfic EVER WRITTEN, so its kinda special. Also it has already been revised and fixed so here we go! P.s. This is set in Karakura town.

**Chapter 1: The day I died**

My name is Kozuku Shukitama, and I'm fifteen. Six years ago my twin sister Katami was brutally killed.

The murderer was never found and so the case was closed a few weeks later.

That night I saw something I still can't explain, and it's the reason why they never found the killer.

The reason is because it wasn't a person, it was a monster.

And I know what you're thinking that I'm just calling a person a monster because of what they did, but it was an actual monster.

It had this bone white mask, a furred torso and some kind of long thing on its head.

Ever since then I closed myself off from others, not bothering to interact with people. I guess it's because I never wanted anyone else to get hurt like she had.

Right now I was just walking out of the Comic's store, my package in hand.

I was currently working there so I could get a pretty good deal on the anime I loved.

I passed a small boy with a chain in his chest.

_Hmm weird fashion._

Suddenly I was smashed from behind, I knocked into a telephone pole.

There was a sharp pain coursing through my body as the world faded away.

A/N: Love it, hate it either way please review. Longer chappie next time.


End file.
